role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FlamingoMask
FlamingoMask (フラミンゴマスク, Furamingomasuku) is an elite Shadowblood with a flamingo motif and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality FlamingoMask is a smart but also anxious and eccentric figure. FlamingoMask is also something of a neat-freak, as he really likes being tidy. Though he appears to be pretty serious, he's also pretty jocular and kind, and is very willing to do something right. His biggest flaw is that he underestimates himself a lot and is also afraid of being completely isolated. In his passtime, he likes to read books and likes music from the 1970's. History Debut: A Tale of Two 'Kongs FlamingoMask made his first appearance when he showed up in the middle of town, just stepping out a store and hearing some strange commotion going on around. As he looked around he found a squid-themed Shadowblood taking out a group of Viledrodes. Once he saw a dim Viledrode go out and start firing his gun into the air and making a scene, FlamingoMask knew there was trouble. FlamingoMask then swooped in and took out his flail and swung his flail at the bothersome Viledrode mook, tearing it's head off. SquidMask complained that FlamingoMask stole his kill, though in truth the Viledrode guard was still alive, to which SquidMask then stabbed his bo staff at the Viledroe guard's head, killing him for good. FlamingoMask asked if that was a bit excessive but SquidMask replied to him that he shouldn't ask him how to do his job. FlamingoMask then pondered about the whereabouts on the rest of the Viledrodes and went on an investigation with SquidMask to find out what was happening. However, they were soon ambushed by more Viledrode guards. FlamingoMask decided to stay behind and hold off the guards while SquidMask went after to find out what was happening. Once SquidMask returned, it was revealed that Inspector Cypher had just gotten two 'Kongs named EdoKong and WaseiKong to assist him in arresting SquidMask. After taking care of the Viledrode guards, FlamingoMask joined SquidMask in the fight against the two 'Kongs. After much fighting, FlamingoMask finally defeated both WaseiKong and EdoKong by unleashing a powerful light beam at them both, causing them to fly away and landing ontop of Inspector Cypher. SquidMask returned back to FlamingoMask and congratulated him by saying he didn't do bad. FlamingoMask thanked him and then walked away. Ghost Duel A few weeks later, FlamingoMask walked alone in the streets thinking to himself that he should be more "open" if he wants to be noticed more often. He had been walking for a long time and almost forgot where he was going, as he soon found himself in a dark alley. To make matters worse, three lowly thugs then came in to ambush him. FlamingoMask then defend himself and beat the three thugs up with ease. However, just as he was about to walk away, something weird then happened....the three thugs then began to laugh in unison. The three thugs then faded away and in their place was a evil laughing ghost villain known as Glass Poltergeist! FlamingoMask was in shock, he did not expect this to happen. After speaking to Glass Poltergeist a little more, FlamingoMask and Glass Poltergeist then fought each other off. Glass Poltergeist was a difficult opponent though, being intangible and was fast enough to dodge FlamingoMask's attacks. While he was at it, Glass Poltergeist began to insult FlamingoMask's attacks as well, increasingly angering FlamingoMask. After being thrown around and insulted by the taunting ghost enough times, FlamingoMask then went all ballistic on Glass Poltergeist and started dodging all of Glass Poltergeist's glass cards. FlamingoMask then leaped up and punched Glass Poltergeist in the sky, and then punched him down to the ground with him, causing an explosion of dirt and debris and creating a small crater. Glass Poltergeist then admitted defeat and then vanished away, but swearing that he'd be back. FlamingoMask then got up, brushed himself off and walked aways. Still Like the 70's As FlamingoMask was walking down the street, he quickly noticed that the music stores (except the ones with disco) were blowing up like crazy. Unnerved by this, FlamingoMask decided to investigate and find out what was going wrong. As he flew up into the skies, he found out there were three musical themed kaiju wreaking havoc. FlamingoMask then changed into kaiju-size and dealt with Classical Rhedosaurus. Kamen Rider Mainframe (and even Disco Megalon) took out Metal Destoroyah. FlamingoMask charged up a beam of light and shot it directly at Classical Rhedosaurus, but he blocked it with a piano which he then threw it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask leaped out of the way, but barely dodging the piano. FlamingoMask then leaped up into the air and kicked Classical Rhedosaurus in the face. Classical Rhedosaurus then slammed a violin against FlamingoMask's head, but FlamingoMask just kicked the violin away. Enraged, Classical Rhedosaurus fired out a ton of musical beams at FlamingoMask, causing some major pain towards FlamingoMask. Having enough, FlamingoMask then took out his Wrecking Flail and swung it at Classical Rhedosaurus's violin, destroying it. Classical Rhedosaurus then through a fit and started cursing at FlamingoMask over about how he destroyed his violin. Classical Rhedosaurus then attacked FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then defeated him by blasting two Light Beams at him, sending him against a Classical Music Store, knocking him out unconscious. After Metal Destoroyah was defeated as well, Disco Megalon turned to FlamingoMask and thanked him and told him to remember that Disco is king. After that, FlamingoMask flew off and went somewhere else. Flamingo vs. Gevaudan! They Shall Not Pass! After that "crazy fight", FlamingoMask flew away at a forest in Canada to relax. He decided to go on a hike up a nearby hill to get his mind off things, but he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. As the sound of tree branch being snapped could be heard, FlamingoMask became alert and looked around his surroundings. Then from out of the blue, Iron Jack came out and attacked FlamingoMask! As FlamingoMask began to fly in the air, Iron Jack swung his wrecking ball-hands down at the ground where FlamingoMask was standing, creating a minor shockwave causing FlamingoMask to fall down. Furious, FlamingoMask fired a ball of concentrated light at Iron Jack's face. Iron Jack then fired his laser eye beams at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask was quick enough to fly away from the attacks. However, it turned out Iron Jack could also fly. Iron Jack then swung his wrecking ball-hands at FlamingoMask, sending him down to the ground hard. Iron Jack then fired down his eye laser beams at FlamingoMask again, but FlamingoMask created a light shield just in time to block and deflect the attack back at Iron Jack, causing Iron Jack to fall down against the ground hard. FlamingoMask then flew over to Bullets's and Glockenspiel's location and was about to fight against Bullets, but then Iron Jack came back and pounded FlamingoMask against some trees. Iron Jack came up and was about to crush FlamingoMask with his wrecking ball-hands but FlamingoMask prevented that by kicking Iron Jack off balance and then fired a light beam at Iron Jack's chest, sending him to fly away and collide into Bullets, defeating them both. But it wasn't over yet. Out from the woods came out the wolf-like robot gang leader, Gevaudan. Gevaudan dared FlamingoMask to fight him, taunting him by saying that it was unlikely that he could get pass by him. Tired of Gevuadan's act, FlamingoMask threw his fist down at Gevaudan's chest, but the punch did nothing but hurt FlamingoMask's fist. Gevaudan then blasted his mouth laser beam at FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask against a bunch of trees. Things got worse as Gevuadan slashed at FlamingoMask with his claws at high speed, going by fast. FlamingoMask blasted a ball of light at Gevaudan, but Gevaudan simply blocked the attack with his tail. Gevaudan then taunted FlamingoMask some more, before continuously firing his laser beam at FlamingoMask. Though he was growing weary, FlamingoMask leaped up and got out his Wrecking Flail, he flew at Gevaudan. Gevaudan then leaped up as well, baring his fangs and claws, ready to slash at FlamingoMask. In a matter of split seconds, FlamingoMask swung his flail at Gevaudan's chest, and Gevaudan slashed at FlamingoMask's chest with his clawed feet. They both fell over on the ground. FlamingoMask however, was becoming more and more exhausted, running out of energy. Gevaudan then got up and prepared to get ready to maul the seemingly downed FlamingoMask. However, FlamingoMask wasn't done yet, as he prepared one last attack. FlamingoMask then charged up one last strong light beam attack and shot it directly at Gevaudan's chest, sending Gevaudan flying away and sending him falling off the hill. A mysterious stranger then came in and defended the exhausted FlamingoMask, driving the gangster robots away. With that, Gevaudan, Iron Jack and Bullets then turned away and retreated, defeated. FlamingoMask was then taken away by the stranger and dozed off and fell asleep. Tokyo Brawl: FlamingoMask Meets K' After his fight with the gangster robots, FlamingoMask recovered, feeling better and then flew off to Tokyo. He thought to himself that he had been in the air for a while and might need to land down to take a break. He then glided down, landing down on a open space. Little did FlamingoMask know though, he was being watched. From the corner of a dead end, out from the shadows appeared K'. K' approached FlamingoMask, not knowing what the heck he was. FlamingoMask turned around towards K' and greeted him. K' then stood back, his mechanical fist glowing red. FlamingoMask was curious to what K' was doing, only for K' to then interrogate FlamingoMask, questioning him if he was a project of NESTS. FlamingoMask had no idea what K' was talking about. K' was not amused by FlamingoMask seemingly playing dumb, and fired a stream of glowing fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask leaped out of the way though and then fought off against K'. As FlamingoMask and K' fought, a stranger in a black cloak watched from the rooftops. FlamingoMask then fired a out a ball of light at K'. K' jumped over the ball of light, avoiding it and fired another stream of fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then fired out a light beam at K', then K' evaded it, sending a kick propelling at his head. FlamingoMask then kicked at K' but K' then fired projectiles of fire at FlamingoMask. However, a black blur then came in and blocked the flames. The figure then got up and berated K' for attacking without reason. FlamingoMask staggered back. The figure then discussed with K' some more, stating that FlamingoMask was not part of NESTS. FlamingoMask stood by, not saying a word. The figure then went over to FlamingoMask and asked him if he was going to attack K'. FlamingoMask answered no, he wasn't going to attack. The mysterious figure had one last question for FlamingoMask; he asked if there were more Shadowbloods around. FlamingoMask answered to him that Shadowbloods could be anywhere. The figure then identified himself as "CrocMask"and then departed, saying he would have to go find the other Shadowbloods himself. K' then went up to FlamingoMask and apologized for attacking him. FlamingoMask accepted his apology. K' then said that they might meet again someday and then walked away. FlamingoMask then nodded and then took off as well. The Alliance: Two Against One WIP Arsenal & Abilities * Light Manipulation: FlamingoMask has power over light energy. He is capable of projecting strong beams of light orbs and can even create a shield made entirely made of light energy to protect himself. * Light Beam: FlamingoMask can create strong beams of light and can fire at his opponents with said beam. * Flight: FlamingoMask can fly at Mach 6. * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Wrecking Flail: FlamingoMask's signature weapon. It is a deadly flail that can beat and thrash his opponents with brute force. Quotes Trivia * FlamingoMask is Gallibon's first Shadowblood character. * Originally, he owned a motorcycle and used it but was later scrapped due to Gallibon the Destroyer feeling that it didn't fit the character. * FlamingoMask's theme is "Keep Feeling (Fascination)" by The Human League. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Shadowblood Category:Heroes